What Makes Me Feel
by OlvideOlvidarte
Summary: One-Shot, escrito para el concurso de Fanfics de la pagina Vegeta & Bulma. ¿Que harías si la persona que odias te hace sentir cosas que ni tu sabias? Universo Alterno. Contenido Lemon leer bajo tu responsabilidad.


_What Makes Me Feel_

Fíjate por donde caminas niñata estúpida – dijo el chico, sin mirarla.

Yo... – como siempre, no dijo nada...

Así era esto, él la humillaba, ella se aguantaba y por ello se odiaban. ¿No es extraño que odias a una persona, pero, cuando se mete contigo, no tienes nada que decir? Tal vez su mente no funcionaba para ser igual que él, bueno, no del todo.

Su carácter no era duro, bueno solo con algunas personas, pero no tenía la menor idea de por que con él, ese carácter fuerte que se cargaba, no salía a flote y se odiaba así misma por ello.

Pero se odiaba más, por esos extraños sueños. ¿Sería algo totalmente normal, soñar con una persona que odias, haciendo algo que tienes tiempo sin hacer? Desde que termino su relación "sentimental", que eso fue exactamente 4 meses atrás, no ha tenido sexo con nadie, con Yamcha era sexo tranquilo y sin nada de desenfreno y pasión, ellos no hacían el amor, solo era sexo. Sabía que su "relación" solo se basaba en eso, ya que la razón de su rompimiento, fue porque él se acostó con una chica de su salón, dejándola embrazada. Siempre supo que el idiota no sabía hacer nada bien, excepto el sexo, con él era satisfactorio, pero en su sueño, Kami, su sueño Vegeta fue increíble, salvaje y nada considerado, era el mismísimo sexo salvaje, como el que siempre había querido experimentar, pero cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad, Yamcha la negaba rotundamente.

Un grito lejano le obligo a salir de sus pensamientos, era Milk, quien tomaba de la mano a su pequeño hijo de 4 años, Milk se casó a los 18 años, con Goku, uno de sus mejores amigos.

El padre de Milk tomo esa decisión ya que un día, Ox-Satán había salido por un mandado de su trabajo, Milk aprovechando la salida de su padre, invito a su novio Goku que acepto sin dudarlo, Milk no se había dado cuenta de que su padre había olvidado su maletín, por lo cual su padre al entrar a la cocina, la encontró a ella y a Goku teniendo relaciones sexuales sobre la encimera de la cocina y por ello los obligo a casarse. Un mes después de su boda Milk quedo embarazada y el producto, un hermoso niño de 4 años de ojos y cabellos negros y que de grande, dejara a chicas babeantes detrás de sí.

Un chasquido de dedos le hizo volver de nuevo a la realidad, miro a Milk, que tenía los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre y una ceja curveada, sabía que significaba esa mirada, pero no estaba dispuesta a responder.

Te veo distraída ¿Ocurre algo?

¿Tiene que ocurrirme algo para estar distraída? – Se cruzó de brazos.

Pues sí, nunca te distraes si no hay razón del porque – Rodo los ojos.

De acuerdo, tuve un sueño extraño – dirigió la mirada a un punto indefinido.

¿Algo interesante, con alguien interesante? – Curvo los labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa.

Si lo admito, en mi sueño tenia sexo con alguien, pero no ese sexo tranquilo y delicado, era del salvaje e intenso, como el que me gustaría probar.

Pues vas muy atrasada que mi Goku, nunca es delicado, no sé si me entiendas bien – Curvo los labios en una sonrisa pervertida.

Ahora entiendo por qué por las noches, me mandas a Gohan para cuidarlo.

No te imaginas la vergüenza que pasaría si mi hijo nos viera en cualquier parte de la casa cogiendo como si fuéramos conejo.

¡Milk!, al parecer se te olvido que Gohan está aquí – Dijo en voz baja para evitar que el niño la escuche – Por cierto ¿A que vinieron?

La razón por la cual venimos a esta universidad de porquería, aunque no entiendo que haces aquí si puedes pagar una clase privada en casa, es porque hoy en la noche abra una fiesta que organizo el hermano de Goku.

¿Me vienes a avisar para que cuide a Gohan? – Curvo una ceja.

No tonta, vengo a invitarte, aprovechando que estas más que soltera, y por el extraño sueño que mencionas, parece que no te has acostado con nadie, creo que te falta activación. Por cierto ¿Con quién bombón soñaste?

Yo... Bueno... Yo – Sus mejillas se tornaron en un color carmín, que estaba segura que si se veía a un espejo pensaría que se convirtió en tomate

Si, bueno, tu ¿Lo conozco?

Mmm... ¿Tal vez?

Para mí eso es un sí.

De acuerdo soñé con... Vegeta – Dijo con la voz poco audible, que aun así, la morena pudo escuchar.

¡Veg...! – Las manos de la peli azul, impidieron que el grito de la morena retumbara por los alrededores, aunque llamo la atención de algunas personas que pasaban a su alrededor.

¿Podrías ser discreta alguna vez?

Es que no me creo que hallas soñado con ese... pedazo de hombre – Curvo sus labios en una sonrisa ladina.

Pero... Yo creí que lo odiabas – puso sus manos en la cadera.

Si, lo odio, pero no me vas a negar que tú también, y aquí estamos, hablando de tu caliente sueño con él. Además no está nada mal el muy maldito.

En eso tienes razón pero... – El timbre para el fin del descanso y el inicio de una nueva clase sonó, Bulma le dirigió una mirada de fastidio a la pelinegra que esta sin perder tiempo dijo:

La fiesta es a las 9:00 p.m. y como ya te dije es hoy, dejare a Gohan con tus padres, ya que sé que no les molesta que se quede, y aprovechando te llevaremos, ve lo más provocativamente sexual que puedas – Dicho esto le dio un beso, cargo a Gohan y se fue.

(...)

Miro su reloj de pared, 6:50 p.m. tenía el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, aunque estaba un poco cansada, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su espejo de cuerpo completo, se observó unos minutos, recorriéndose con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Por un momento se debatió entre ir o no, una fiesta organizada por Raditz era alcohol y sexo asegurados al 100 por 100, pero también significaba la presencia de Vegeta, aunque eso no debería de importarle ¿O sí? ¿Qué más le daba él? ¿Qué más le daba lo que haga o deje de hacer? No era su problema, tomando la decisión de asistir a la fiesta, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

(...)

Estaba lista, y como siempre, bella y perfecta. Llevaba un vestido de mangas cortas y caídas, con un escote V profundo haciendo notar la presencia de sus generosos senos, el vestido era corto, a la altura del muslo. Sabía que con ese vestido, llamaría la atención de todos los hombres de la fiesta, bueno de casi todos, Goku claro antes era uno, mucho antes de conocer a Milk, pero Vegeta, él sería muy difícil de impresionar.

Miro la hora en la su reloj de muñeca, faltaban solo 10 minutos para que Goku y Milk llegaran y dejaran a Gohan con sus padres. El motor de un auto llamo su total atención, se acercó a la ventana, del auto vio bajar a Goku, Milk y Gohan, creyó que llegarían dentro de 10 minutos, fue hacia su armario y de allí saco un par de tacones altos color negro y se admiró frente al espejo. Su piel blanca resaltaba ante la tela negra de su vestido y dejo sueltos sus cabellos ondulados, su maquillaje fue sencillo, no requería usar de mucho como las demás, se puso sombra de color negro en los parpados y un labial mate color rojo. Sin duda se sentía como Milk le había dicho "provocativamente sexual", tomo su bolso de mano, metió su celular, y se fue rumbo a la plata baja.

(...)

Alcohol, música a todo volumen y gente fumando, fue lo primero que vio al bajar del auto, tan pronto bajo del auto, todas las miradas se dirigieron en Milk y ella. Milk iba con un vestido igual de provocativo, solo que un poco más reservado, ya que era una mujer casada.

Sintió una mano un su trasero, era Raditz, le dirigió una mirada de total disgusto, estaba algo ebrio, y así no sería divertido acostarse con él, no soportaría que de nuevo, este con sus asquerosidades cuando tengan sexo. Paseo su mirada azulada por todo el salón ¿Con quién sería bueno acostarse esta vez? Con Yamcha había probado de todo tipo de juego sexual, menos el sado, y solo entre ellos dos, su deseo siempre fue tener un trio, entre sus planes estaban Lapis y Broly, sin duda dos hombres sumamente sexys, pero esa idea se borró por completo cuando lo vio.

Llevaba un pantalón negro y una playera de manga larga, doblados hasta los codos de color azul, se veía extremadamente sexy, pero ¿Sera que si se le insinuaba, aceptaría acostarse con ella? No lo sabía, y nada perdería con intentarlo ¿O sí?

 _ **(...)**_

Todas eran unas completas zorras, ya se había acostado con la cuarta parte de las mujeres que habían en la fiesta ¿No había algún nuevo _juguete_ con el cual divertirse esta vez? Tal vez no, Raditz siempre invitaba a las mismas mujeres de siempre, excepto una. Se veía extremamente sensual ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Bueno, ya se había fijado, solo que no más de la cuenta. El vestido que llevaba le hacía marcar sus perfectas curvas y ese escote dejaba a la vista la mitad de sus senos ¿Cómo es que dedico todo su tiempo a ofenderla y dejarla sin palabras, en vez de fallarla y dejarla sin aliento? No lo sabía, y se odiaba por eso. La vio dirigirse a la "pista de baile" con un chico que no conocía, ya sabía cuál sería su siguiente presa y no la dejaría escapar, ya no volvería a cometer ese error, jamás.

(...)

El chico con el que estaba era un completo imbécil, sintió sus manos en su cintura, solo deseaba que la soltara y dejara en paz, su objetivo no era él, era Vegeta, pudo sentir como las manos del chico acariciaban su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, se dio vuelta, y se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba con el mismo chico con el que empezó a baila.

Su aroma varonil se impregno en sus fosas nasales ¿Podía el hombre más sexy, oler igual de sexy? Al parecer si, lo sintió pegarla más a su cuerpo y con ello pudo sentir cuan excitado estaba, le dio la espalda, y con tal de excitarlo más froto su trasero en su abultado miembro, él la tomo por las caderas para detener su muy provocativo baile le dio vuelta y la beso. Fue un beso provocativo y al mismo tiempo con ¿Sentimiento? ¿Pasión? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero algo los atraía entre sí, se separaron, con la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado, se miraron a los ojos y ambos sabían lo que querían.

(...)

Tomaron una de las habitaciones vacías, él se arrancó el cinturón y desabrocho su pantalón. La miro, y en esos ojos azules pudo ver excitación y deseo, dio dos pasos grandes para llegar hasta ella y volver a besarla. Su sabor era adictivo, sabía que con una noche no sería suficiente para saciarse de esa mujer, así que aprovecharía esa oportunidad para poseerla, como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

La arrojo a la cama sin ninguna consideración y se posiciono sobre ella. Empezó a besar y succionar su blanco cuello, recibiendo suspiros y jadeos por parte de ella. Le desabotono el vestido y de un solo jalón, se lo desprendió de su cuerpo, no le sorprendió ver que solo llevaba un tanga de encaje puesto, que sin el más mínimo cuidado, rompió. Empezó a lamer su pezón para dejarlo lo suficientemente erecto para después atraparlo entre sus dientes, la sintió arquearse mientras soltaba un gemido, sin duda la mejor música que ella podía brindarle.

Paseo sus manos entre sus estrechas curvas hasta llegar a su intimidad, primero acaricio su hinchado clítoris con su dedo, para después meter dos de ellos en su intimidad, estaba mojada y excitada, ya aún estaban empezando con su juego. Bombeaba con sus dedos a una velocidad sorprendente, y ella solo podía gritar de placer, tenían suerte de que la música estuviera a tan alto volumen, si no sus gemidos y suspiros ya hubieran atraído a toda la gente a esa pequeña habitación. Metió otro de sus dedos para brindarle mejor placer la sintió arquearse, por lo que supo enseguida que estaba cerca de su orgasmo. Retiro sus dedos y los chupo para probar su sabor, era dulce. Dirigió sus ojos azabaches a los azules de ella, sus delgadas cejas estaban fruncidas y no necesito preguntar el porqué.

No deberías molestarte.

Eres un maldito. – Lo miro agacharse. – Como se te ocurre dejarme así.

Tranquila. – Paseo un dedo en el sensible clítoris. – El juego aún está empezando.

Eres un...

Sin embargo no pudo terminar con su frase, ya que Vegeta se había posicionado entre sus piernas para que su lengua siguiera con el trabajo que sus dedos habían empezado. El tomo por los muslos, para abrirla más y tener más acceso a su intimidad, la sintió temblar bajo él y en ese momento supo que su orgasmo había llegado.

Se puso de pie y se sacó rápidamente su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Tomo su erecto pene y lo paseo por su húmeda entrada haciendo que ella se retorciera más de placer, volvió su vista a los ojos de ella y de una sola estocada, la penetro. Entraba y salía de ella salvajemente, las caderas de ella se acoplaban al ritmo de él, fuerte y salvaje como a ella le gustaba.

Cambiaban de posición cada que podían o querían, nadie le había hecho sentir como él lo hacía, no amada, pero si deseada, sin duda la realidad era mucho mejor que su sueño, no se arrepentirían de nada. O al menos no ahora.

Soltando un grito de placer dio por entendido que su orgasmo había llegado, para que a los segundos, con un gruñido que provenía de lo más profundo de su garganta, él dejara su semilla en el interior de ella.

 _ **No se arrepentirían de nada. O al menos no ahora.**_

(...)

Dos meses, habían pasado dos meses desde la fiesta de Raditz y dos meses desde que ambos se veían a escondidas, por las mañanas odiándose, por las noches entregándose en cuerpo y alma, a todo lo que da. Pero ahora tenían un problema, que no sabrían cómo solucionar, sus padres ya lo sabían y estaban fascinados con la idea. Pero ella no, no quería atarlo a algo que sabía que él no aceptaría. Se iría, no estaba huyendo de él, solo lo estaba salvando de algo que sabría él odiaría.

Había hablado con sus padres sobre la idea de irse, al principio no estaban de acuerdo, pero, después de dar un buen pretexto, aceptaron.

Ahora se encontraba en el aeropuerto, despidiéndose de sus padres y amigos, se iría lejos, para no verle jamás, pero jamás olvidaría, lo que le hacia sentir.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 _¿Que les pareció? ¿A que no se esperaban este final? se que no es un Lemon fuerte, pero cumplí con dejarles una buena trama. Espero comentarios e ideas reconstructivas, espero allá sido de su total agrado._

 _ **OlvideOlvidarte**_

 **20/10/2016**


End file.
